Lo supuse una vez
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Hay gente que se puede perder, que se puede morir por la historia más falsa que puede haber. Y a Nagumo no le importó ofrecer hasta lo imposible por contarla. La caída de algo aparentemente existente cambia los paradigmas de una vida y un mundo.


**Hellowiiisss!, ¿Qué creen? Que éstos días me he obsesionado un poco con Nagumo no sé por qué, siempre me ha gustado pero no tan así como ahora y por eso es éste nuevo fic. Para que no los agarre desprevenidos, la historia no tiene una historia determinada, es como un desenlace. Es recomiendo que mientras leen, oigan una canción de piano, la que más les deprima, yo lo hice. Inazuma Eleven será mío cuando Hiroto deje de ser tan sexy oséa nunca. Enjoy!**

Las piernas le tambaleaban, los brazos le ardían pero nada le importaba. No lo dejaría tirado en el camino. Hacía un esfuerzo casi inhumano por no quedarse dormido.

-Te lo prometí.-

Su rostro no reflejaba mas que ternura, la que jamás pensó que sería capaz de sentir. Susurraba cosas inentendibles, para sus adentros, y para _él._ De verdad creía que aún lo podía escuchar.

-Ya casi llegamos.-

En el lugar sólo se oía el eco de sus pasos. Cargados del dolor más lenitivo que podía soportar. En varias ocasiones estaba a punto de caer, mas ya no sentía nada. Ningunas de sus acciones las mandaba él. Todo era involuntario. Involuntario como su caminar. Como su palpitar. Como haberse perdido eternamente en los ojos del albino. Los que jamás se volverían a abrir.

-Y si te digo que no era vanidad. Pura obsesión.-

La obsesión de cada día verse reflejado en los ojos de aquel ser. Todas las mañanas, toda la tarde, y cuando caía la noche. _Él_ nunca dormía, sólo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los ruidos del exterior. Y ahora sabía que ese espejo se había roto. Jamás lo podría reparar. Y sí podría convertirlo en la más exquisita joya que el mundo jamás conocería.

-Y pensar que nunca te lo dije.-

Ya era tarde para lamentos. Y se sentía un estúpido por arrepentirse. Lo sabía muy bien. Y se lo guardó perfectamente. Estaba más que seguro que ya no respiraba. Que su corazón ya hace horas había dejado de latir. Algo muy diferente era el hecho de que se negaba a admitirlo.

-Piensa de qué se trata y dímelo la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver…Suzuno.

-¡Nagumo! ¡No podemos detenerlos más!- Miró a Hiroto con melancolía. Todos sabían que en ese preciso momento morirían. Unos detrás de otros. Todo por ayudarlo.

-Tranquilo. En algún momento pasará.- Hiroto le contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Volvió a agacharse y tomó de la mano a Midorikawa. El peliverde igual de radiante y alegre, a pesar de estar muerto. El color de su cara lucía más pálido que el de Hiroto. Retiró una lágrima que se anidaba en los ya inexpresivos ojos de Midorikawa.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, Nagumo.- El aludido lo miró con lástima.- Es algo que no se niega ni con el pacto de la llama.

-Ya lo sé.- Continuó alejándose a paso lento no sin escuchar las espadas afiladas y el caer de un cuerpo. Probablemente Hiroto era el más esperado a alcanzar a su amor de ojos negros.- No es miedo a llorar. Sabía que sería en un momento, y lo haré en el último.-

El cielo se oscureció más, no veía más sus pies, su espalda le dolía y su cuerpo estaba tenso y a la vez sin fuerza pero ¿qué importaba? Era imposible que le doliera más que a Suzuno. A cada paso que daba se alejaba más de la luz. Era una buena señal. Estaba por llegar.

-Prometo alejarme si consigo el sinónimo de un latido ahora…y sólo me respondes que es el silencio. Te dije que desde el principio era imposible, ángel mío.-

Aún recordaba el día que lo vio. Salía de casa aún molesto por la pelea reciente de sus padres a donde sus pies lo llevaran, y escondido entre los arbustos, se encontró a la criatura más perfectamente tallada, de carne y hueso. Con piel de roble, su cabello tejido en la nieve, y con un par de alas tan grandes como el miedo de aquella criatura. Haruya se acercó y le ofreció su mano, al ver que el albino trataba de alejarse, el pelirrojo se colocó frente a él. Tardó un poco de tiempo pero el chico supo que no lo dañaría. Nagumo le preguntaba y su ángel sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. No podía hablar pero eso no fue impedimento. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Amanecía asombrado ya que jamás creyó en los ángeles hasta el día que encontró a Suzuno, y conforme el tiempo pasó se asombraba más de si de verdad podría existir alguien tan lúcido como él.

-Y mis padres jamás te encontraron. Aún así, no les hubiera permitido que te arrebataran de mis brazos.-

Suzuno vivió todo ese tiempo escondido en el cuarto del albino, explorando lo que era vivir y ser como un humano. Y al llegar Nagumo del colegio, corría a esconderse para después atrapar por la espalada al pelirrojo. Al principio parecía un simple juego para ambos pero día tras día se volvía algo más especial, nada vacío, lleno de un algo que después formaron; Nagumo se enamoró sin remedio de Suzuno. Y éste a pesar de no poder hablar se lo hacía saber a su manera.

-Todo acabó. No dejaré que te lastimen más.-

Nagumo entrecerró un poco sus ojos al ver que arribaban al final del horizonte donde el Sol por poco se escondería. El último crepúsculo de aquel mundo se despediría en unos minutos.

-Y pensar que ahora tengo que dejarte ir.-

El pelirrojo lo abrazó un poco más a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba el cabello del ya fallecido albino.

-Disculpa por bañar tu rostro con las lágrimas de éste cobarde.-

Suzuno lo había logrado. El único lo suficientemente capaz para hacerle sentir a Nagumo que estaba vivo aún. Sin embargo ¿él lo sabía? Ya nada tenía importancia alguna. Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al oír el afilar de cuchillas y pasos acelerados hacia él. Se acomodó más a Suzuno en sus brazos y comenzó a correr al final del horizonte.

Por fin los vengadores de aquel ángel caído buscaban castigo a su traición. La estúpida ley en la cual los ángeles no podían presentarse a los humanos, a Suzuno le llenaron la cabeza diciéndole que los lastimarían si desobedecía. Lo tomó como la mentira más grande. Nagumo en el poco tiempo que lo conoció le fue sincero, no se escondía. Fue la primera persona en no tenerle miedo, el único que en vez de correr y dejarle solo de nuevo, le enseñó el mundo que Nagumo tanto odiaba, ese mundo que al conocerse para el pelirrojo ya no era una patraña. Y aún en su lecho de muerte, jamás apartó sus ojos del único ser que le demostró qué era ese padecimiento de los más raro llamado Amor. ¿Qué cómo lo sabría si nunca antes lo había sentido? Por esa misma razón, decidieron comprobarlo. _"¿Qué qué es un beso?" "¿Qué qué significaba un abrazo o una caricia?"_ Suzuno le cuestionaba con señas, todo eso era lo que ambos querían compartir. Así lo supieron.

-Me alegra no haber fingido que en realidad no me importaba.-

Mientras más se acercaba estaba más consiente de que lo tenía que dejar ir pronto. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de gritar, de desgarrarse las entrañas de una vez por todas a lamentos. De irse en el mismo camino que él. Al llegar a su destino sintió el miedo más helado que en toda su vida pudo pensar. Y a pesar de todo, el pensar que lograría salvarlo de su trágico destino aún siendo un inerte cuerpo el de Suzuno, le permitió al fin respirar. Tomar su último aire de la última vida con la que cargaría.

-Eres un cobarde. Prefieres un cadáver a salvar todo un mundo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Haruya volteó ignorando las palabras de aquel ser de alas negras.- Por eso es que los humanos jamás debieron existir. Pura necedad de los guardianes.-

Sonrió para sus adentros y por última vez vio a su chico angelado. Frío. Tímido. Tan tierno como sus alas. Tomó coraje y antes de ser alcanzado por una de las dagas de los energúmenos ángeles, giró de nuevo dando la cara al Sol.

-Cuídalo por favor…- Lanzó al fuego a Suzuno y segundos después sintió como un liquido tibio brotaba de su boca. No necesito mas que caer al piso para saber que era su sangre después de haber recibido el impacto de una daga en el corazón.

-Qué vida tan bizarra…y al fin al cabo fuiste el único que me hizo sentir…no estar vivo…estar dormido y ser despertado para volver a dormir por siempre.- Hasta el momento exacto en donde se dio la última campanada dando por terminado el ciclo de la vida de los humanos, hasta el último segundo razonable de Nagumo, miró cómo su ángel se convertía poco a poco en cenizas.

-Te lo prometí…Suzuno.-

Y las promesas divinas jamás se rompen aún cuando más se quiere. Le había jurado por su vida no dejarlo caer en brazos de sus justicieros. Y lo cumplió. Lo único que quería era hacerle saber, hacerle ver que de verdad tanto le importaba para arriesgar el bien de no sólo una nación, sino de un planeta entero por cumplir su promesa.

-Los supuse una vez…el amar era algo difícil de entender…y en realidad tuve que comprobarlo con un ser totalmente diferente a mi.-

Susurró al viento al mismo tiempo que las cenizas eran arrasadas por el viento de noche. Ya estaría contento, aún después de siempre creer que el decir "Te quiero" cargaba una gran responsabilidad, se lo demostró a Suzuno…

Y Suzuno tampoco se lo dijo. Si su pelirrojo lo miraba a los ojos le revelaría lo que trataba de esconder. Que él le enseñó qué era estar enamorado…

Pero a fin de cuentas, Nagumo creía que no era cosa de débiles. Supuso que aquel sentimiento se trataba del más doloroso y a la vez paliativo, el más curativo, el que se basaba de una acción eterna de fugaces segundos. Y cuando conoció a Suzuno, comprobó que sólo se hace por el amor verdadero, eso…

…Lo supuso una vez…

**Y lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación. ¿Cómo quedó? La verdad es como un universo alterno, ceo que nunca había hecho uno tan así y me gustó imaginarlo. Y perdón si fue trágico pero es que así se me cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Les gustó? ¿Debería ser otro? Espero que el final haya quedado decente, me costó un poquititititio. Nos vemos después. Peace!**

_**(08-nov-11: Ahhhhh! vengo enojada. Jamás vuelvo a hacer una entrevista para el colegio, fuimos a una simple tortillería ¡y el viejo loco no sabía ni qué contestaba! ¡hasta hicimos la traducción de inglés! fue horrible TT_TT)**_


End file.
